


【锤基】来日方长  (1)

by SSSX



Series: 【锤基】来日方长 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: 预警：有多次强迫h情节，NC-17。欧洲古代架空AU，里面会出现许多奇怪的物种，而且多私设。来到千年雪山的Loki唤醒了沉睡中的霜巨人Thor，但令Thor没想到的是，眼前的人正是他几百年前在种族混战中死去不见的爱人。【是的，Loki没死，但他失去了记忆】然后Thor掳走了他……【并不】刚睡醒的Thor语言不顺，Loki跟他唇枪舌战的时候，他往往只会笑。啊……好甜。因为是霜巨人Thor，所以性格会稍微冷漠一点。





	【锤基】来日方长  (1)

踏入霍尔门考雪山*后，紧追不放的两个半人半蛇就没再往前走。Loki一边嘲讽地笑着，一边捂着腰间的伤口往雪山深处跑。

Loki知道他们是想等自己冻死再来抢回Loki从他们手中骗来的珠子。但就Loki感觉到的温度来讲，他完全不相信自己会被冻死。他虽也感到奇怪，但事实是，这里的确只让他感到微微的寒冷，却并不致死。眼下最要紧的，反而是腰眼源源不断渗血的伤口。这一路的血迹被冰冻在血面上，就算他不冻死，过不了多久，那些怪物也会循着血迹来杀死他。

该死，不就几个珠子吗，从镇上一路追到雪山上，至于吗。Loki腹诽着，渐渐觉得有些力不从心。他换了方向跑，朝有雪堆积的地方跑去，如果他还能力气挖个雪洞，雪洞存住他散发的热量，他还有可能活。  
而令Loki惊喜的是，他很快就发现了一个现成的雪洞。但接下来，他就感到了绝望——他还没到达那里，就因为失血过多倒在了洞口。而就在他昏迷后，洞里蓦然睁开了对血红的双眼。

从右边脸颊以及右手手臂的触感和温暖程度来讲，Loki敢判定他绝对没有睡在雪地里。他醒了，但仅仅在意识层面上。天生警觉让他不敢轻易睁开眼睛，周围安静极了，风雪似乎只在远处呼啸。忽然，他被某根手指抹了下脸，眼皮一下子被刮开，毫无预兆地，他和一个冰蓝的面颊大眼瞪小眼。

一个霜巨人。  
但不能准确地说。因为这比传说中的霜巨人小得多。他身高与Loki无太大差异，唯有体型是Loki的两倍，全身上下布满贲张的肌肉。胡须与头发俱是金色，连眉毛也是如此。他脖子上戴着一个用线穿起来的像是角一样的蓝色的东西，身上穿着只能覆盖住背部的黑色披风，从毛色来判断，很有可能是一只成年魔狼的皮。  
传说中霜巨人怕火，性情暴躁，因为冰天雪地缺少食物，他们大部分时间都在沉睡，若他醒来发现其他生命，那必定是他的口下亡魂。  
想到此，Loki便更加谨慎起来。虽说这个霜巨人一直在用手翻看他的身体，但谁能保证他不是在检查自己食物的可口程度。

“嘿…嘿，巨人大人……”Loki在霜巨人要扒开他皮衣的时候伸手拦住了他，并换上一贯的假笑，“虽然我知道您必定沉睡了许久，但实际上，我已经许久不曾饱腹过，吃了我，不过是满足您十分之一的胃口。但现在我有个主意，可以让您吃到两条人蛇，至少使您填满半个胃，如何？”  
霜巨人竖着眉心盯着怀中黑发的男人，挪动嘴唇，半天才吐出一个词：“饿……饿了？”说罢，从身后翻出两根附着霜花的肉条塞到Loki手中，同时一手扯开了Loki的皮衣，把人挪成侧躺，去观察他腰间的伤口。  
这下Loki有点冷了，上半身的赤裸甚至让他感到羞耻。但不一会儿，霜巨人就将自己的披风脱下来给他盖着。腰间的伤口不知何时被冰封住，他能感受到霜巨人在用手掌把那里暖热，水分流进伤口里造成了轻微的刺痛。  
看到伤口没有再流血，霜巨人再把皮衣给Loki穿上，望见Loki捏着肉条并没有吃，又摸了摸他苍白的嘴唇，问道：“叫…什么？”  
Loki皱了皱眉，他已经完全摸不透这个霜巨人的意图，“Loki。”只见霜巨人稍稍舒展了眉眼，甚至在胡须下翘起了一个弯弯的弧度，说，“Thor。”  
那是他的名字。  
Loki没能知道更多，因为霜巨人拿走了肉条塞进自己嘴中，并将他抱了起来往前走。他这才察觉到自己身处于雪洞之中，霜巨人把他抱出洞口沿着他来的方向走，雪片沙粒一样打在他脸上，他朝下看，甚至能看见他来时遗留的血迹被半掩在越来越大的风雪下。  
霜巨人把披风盖在Loki身上，皮毛里意料之外地沾满了霜巨人比理想中还要高的体温，这让他处于失血低温的身体感到十分的满足。自有记忆以来，四处露宿流走的Loki第一次收到如此细心的对待。要不是对方是个霜巨人，他都要喜欢上这个家伙。  
“你不…不吃肉条？”霜巨人忽然问。  
“额…”巧舌如簧如Loki，此时也被突如其来的发问致使语塞，“人类——不吃生肉。”不吃生肉是真的，但这句话不怎么真，因为Loki从醒来后至今，已经活了几十年了，容貌至今未改，他都不敢保证自己真的是人类。但他的身体又该死的像人类一样虚弱同样是陪伴他几十年的事实。即使他能比一般人类要强壮许多，又偷学到一点魔法，却仍打不过那些奇形怪状的物种。  
霜巨人停下步伐，Loki浑身一紧，生怕霜巨人就地把他扒皮拆骨。然而霜巨人又问他，“你吃人蛇？”  
“不吃！”Loki对那种只会长着毒牙乱咬人的生物深恶痛绝。他们的肉就像他们的脸一样丑陋酸臭不能下咽。  
“你喜欢什么颜色？”  
“绿色。”  
“你知道…知道一只…瞎眼的魔狼吗？”霜巨人对长句子的把控似乎不那么熟练。Loki对他的问题越来越疑惑，这跟他有什么关系？  
“不知道。”他如实回答，但又怕霜巨人不满，便补充道，“如果你可以放过我，我可以替您寻找，无论它在什么地方。”  
“他死了，就在你身上。”霜巨人感到好笑似的笑了下，又迈动步子问着Loki，“你知道是谁…是谁杀死了他吗？”  
Loki甚至觉得这是一个陷阱，一个霜巨人，不吃人，还一个劲问他奇怪的问题。但他只能抿着嘴闷闷地回答，“不知道。”  
“没关系。”霜巨人腾出手来摸了摸Loki的发顶，声音像是化在风里，“你忘了。”

Loki万万没想到，霜巨人把他带下了山，直接走进了莱布托镇。那是离霍尔门考山*最近的一个镇子，也是Loki骗了人蛇的珠子后逃出的地方。这个世界各种物种混杂生活，见到奇怪的物种早已对人们来说见怪不怪，但霜巨人的出现仍让他们出现了几丝骚动。毕竟，在人类传说中，霜巨人活动在城镇中，早已是几百年前的事情了。  
那些生怕被霜巨人当做食物的人类和各类弱小的物种都纷纷躲了起来，而其他几类寿命较长能力较强的物种就没有把霜巨人放在眼里，都在各自做着自己的事情。  
来到典当行，霜巨人坐下把Loki放到腿上，从Loki的皮衣里掏出Loki偷来的珠子递给瑟瑟发抖的人类老板，那人接过珠子，立马回屋换钱，一点都不敢再前台多待半分。  
“嘿！”Loki看到自己的珠子被拿走，忽的愤怒起来，天知道他是费了多大力气才把那颗蔚蓝色的珠子弄到手。他从没这么喜欢一个东西，他拿到那颗蓝色的东西，甚至不舍得立刻换钱逃命，“那是我的东西！”  
“你在受伤，需要钱。”Thor低头对他说，还补了一句，“你饿。”  
Loki气的一句话说不出来，不过，他也没有看错那颗珠子的价值，老板给了他半袋硬币，一堆银币铜币里面甚至掺杂了好几个金币。但他仍是不高兴。他知道人蛇有多么狡猾恶毒，他本可以骗其他人。那天他不过是路过而已，却蓦地莫名被那人蛇手中湛蓝的色泽吸引，就好像相隔了几个世纪的故友重逢，就好像里面藏了他多么珍视的东西。那时候，他只想要那颗珠子。  
霜巨人把钱放到Loki怀里抱着他离开了典当行，买了药和烧鸡，又找了间旅馆住进去。  
这足以证明这个霜巨人曾是世界链接中的一员。他虽对这里陌生，却并不阻碍他在这里进行活动，他有在这个世界像正常物种那样生活的能力，并且懂得金钱的价值。  
Loki一边吃着烧鸡一边警惕观察在他身边正襟危坐的霜巨人。他始终不明白这个霜巨人想做什么，为什么对他这么照顾，Loki记得他们从未有过任何交集。  
“饱了？”霜巨人看着Loki剩下的半只烧鸡，Loki点了点头，那霜巨人便把剩下的半只烧鸡拿走，很快吃完后只落下骨头。他擦干净手，坐到Loki身边去，Loki坐在床上，禁不住后退了几步。  
“你瘦了。”霜巨人忽然伸手搂住Loki的肩，手掌贴着他的胸膛。  
“你…！”Loki不敢轻易动手，但这种莫名其妙的氛围已经把他逼到了发脾气的底线上，他费劲地扒开霜巨人的手，稳住声音开口，“巨人大人，我虽然不知道发生了什么事情，但非常感谢你救了我。只是，我们曾经认识吗？”  
“Thor。”  
“好…Thor。”Loki咬了下嘴唇，“我们曾经见过吗？”  
Thor笑了笑，“我们知道彼此。”  
“我…不记得。”Loki感觉太阳穴突突地疼，“我知道我失去了一段记忆，但…如果你愿意说，我希望你尽可能讲出来。”  
“你不用知道。”Thor轻声对他说，又去抚摸Loki的脸，他粗糙的手指摸得Loki脸微微疼痛，“有些事，你忘记更好。”那些记忆就这样闪现在Thor眼前。  
他想起某个拥有弯弯犄角的霜巨人在离开他进入战场的时候，曾把手指放在他嘴唇上。  
“不要跟来，我很快回来。你就养伤。”  
那时候他竟然信了Loki的话，躺在洞里给伤口止血，而等他再下山的时候，他就只见到一只蓝色的犄角掉在血里。牛蛙怪说Loki被龙的利爪刺穿了胸膛，死了，被扔下了山崖。那只角是被一个穿盔甲的人削下来的。从此之后Thor再也没见过Loki，同时，他也因为伤势严重和哀伤过度陷入了沉睡。

最终Loki还是什么都没从霜巨人嘴里了解到。这个冰蓝色的大家伙打定主意什么都不告诉他。其实Loki很讨厌这种感觉，要么就告诉他，要么便不告诉他。提及又隐瞒，实在惹人烦。他又不在乎他失去的那段记忆，如果真的有人在那段记忆里在乎他，那么这几十年来他风餐露宿，躲避追杀的时候，那些人又在哪里？

霜巨人拿走了一些钱币，告诉Loki他再去吃些东西，让Loki躺在床上好好休息。但Loki并没有和霜巨人继续完成旅程的意思，他虽然挺感激这个家伙，但不代表他的生活从此就可以融进一个他毫不了解的人。他一个人生活了几十年，即使从此以后都是这样，他也不在乎。  
况且，那个混蛋还当掉了自己的珠子，他得赶紧拿回来。

Loki拿走了钱袋，并不觉得霜巨人会因为没有钱饿死。而且，这还是他的珠子换来的钱！  
揣好药和钱，Loki整理了下衣服走到木制的楼梯口，但很快，他就想往回跑——那两条被他骗了的人蛇，正甩着蛇信子，从店老板那里打听到他的房间号，朝楼上走来。

\--  
*霍尔门考雪山：挪威的一个雪山，这里借来一用


End file.
